


Toothless's Epilogue (FixFic)

by dzamie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fix-It, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, POV Third Person Limited, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: The events of the epilogue scene from Hidden World, written from Toothless's perspective. Hiccup visits, and their two families go flying together again. Contains headcanons - it *is* a fix-fic after all.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Toothless's Epilogue (FixFic)

It felt like a fine day out. Toothless and his mate had decided to sun themselves on the rocks at the edge of the Maw. Naturally, their hatchlings, or “young dragons,” as Pouncer insisted on calling himself, tagged along, either looking forward to the exercise or excited for a rare nap in the sun. They crested the waterfall, landed on the dark, warm rocks, and the night fury happily perked up his fins and spines while his family settled down - or refused to, in the case of Pouncer. He had been absolutely right. The sun was shining, the water’s spray was pleasantly cool without soaking his scales, and the ever-present roar of the ocean cascading endlessly off the rocks below felt like it was washing away his worries. Not to mention, Barf and Belch were spending the week with their humans, so this serenity was here to stay.

“Isn’t it lovely?” he asked his mate, pressing his head against hers.

She returned his gesture and nuzzled him back. “Not so lovely as you, my midnight flight.”

“Ugh, gross! There are kids here, you know!” Dart stuck out her tongue and hopped a couple feet away, from her parents being all mushy, at which the adult furies shared a low chuckle. With a big stretch and a yawn, Toothless was all set for a nice, relaxing rest, a break from his duties as The Alpha.

Something was off.

Nothing that could be heard, not over the water’s rush. Nothing that could be seen, not through the thick mist surrounding the Maw. But... something.

Toothless turned his head to see a ship breaking through the dense mist. It looked familiar. Like Hiccup’s vikings. But, Toothless thought, his human had always let the dragons come to him. “Hon, come see this,” he said, and her head popped up over the rocks... shortly followed by their kids.

“Is that... that human?” she asked, “it looks like his boat. I guess it’s been a season or two since we last visited, while Stormfly came back just last week, but,” a low growl grew in her throat as she continued, “if he thinks it’s his right to see MY MATE and MY CHILDREN whenever he so pleases!”

The black-scaled dragon crept down the rock, muscles tensed to take flight. “We visit him often, and our hatchlings like to play with his own. We’ll talk if it becomes a habit, but once is fine.” This time, Toothless was the one to growl, saying, “but if it’s not my human, I’ll help you burn the thing down.”

He leapt, beating his powerful wings to gain height, then glide down in a controlled plummet. Toothless landed squarely on the front of the boat, staring down its captain. Brown hair, brown face-fur, definitely a viking by his plumage. Toothless stalked closer; the Hiccup he knew didn’t have so much fur on his face, but his sire had. The viking reached out towards him, unarmed, but with more confidence than the dragon was comfortable with. Nonetheless, Toothless leaned in, sniffing curiously at the human. Smells like Hiccup.

And then the human turned his head away, closing his eyes. What an adorable human Toothless had.

The night fury pounced on his old friend, sending him tumbling to the deck, then pranced around, always happy to see Hiccup. Hiccup’s mate said something, making Toothless realize he hadn’t noticed her or her hatchlings also on the boat, so it was very good that his mate had let him give the vikings a chance. Then Hiccup said something in that trusted-buddies tone he used with him, and Toothless couldn’t resist showering him with friendly licks. Good friends were nice to see and hear, but GREAT friends had to be experienced with all of the senses. And Hiccup was surely a great friend.

Toothless and Hiccup turned to Hiccup’s children, who looked appropriately worried about seeing an apex predator while trapped on a small wooden construct in the middle of his territory. Toothless stared at them, quietly happy that Hiccup's utter lack of self-preservation wasn't hereditary, and watched with interest as his human guided their hands out towards him while making soft, encouraging noises. After a few seconds, Toothless closed his eyes and leaned in, bumping his snout against their hands, and was rewarded with a happy gasp. "Good job," he rumbled, hoping his meaning would get across to them and Hiccup.

The night fury hopped back, then pranced in an excited circle before leaping from the boat and flying back to his family. "It's him! And his kids! I want to fly with Hiccup. I'm going to fly with Hiccup. You should come, do you want to come join us?"

His three children cheered, Pouncer already in the air. His mate kept her usual, aloof air, but Toothless caught a hint of eagerness as she said, "I will fly with you. If there happen to be friendly humans about, that is their business.”

With that matter settled, Toothless leapt to the edge of the Maw, leaned over, and roared as loud as he could, “STORMFLY! COME OUT IF YOU WANT TO FLY WITH YOUR HUMAN AND MY FAMILY!” He listened as echoes of his roar returned - not just off of the rocks, but copied and repeated by other dragons, the message seeking Stormfly, wherever she may be. Satisfied, Toothless turned and took to the skies once more, outpacing Dart, Ruffrunner, and even the eager Pouncer to land once more on Hiccup’s boat. His mate, meanwhile, had flown through her fire and was circling the boat, just out of sight.

Wiggling his hips and shaking his tail, Toothless crouched down for his human and the children. “Come one, hop on already!” he said, inching closer, “it’s been AGES since we last went flying anywhere but Berk! Let’s soar through the clouds and tumble to the water, like when we were fighting that nasty big dragon when we first met!” Pouncer crashed into Hiccup’s mate as Hiccup and his son climbed onto Toothless; the young dragon had the grace to dip his head in an apology, something the adult night fury hoped he wasn’t doing just because he was there. 

As he took off into the sky, flapping hard to rise vertically, Toothless saw Pouncer lean excitedly towards Hiccup’s daughter. “Hi again! Do you humans still not know How to Speak Dragonese? How? Does nobody teach you? Maybe you need to talk with more dra-”

Pouncer was cut off by Stormfly’s happy shriek, “ASTRID! ASTRID I DIDN’T KNOW HUMANS COULD COME HERE! IT’S GREAT TO SEE YOU SO SOON!” and Toothless quietly recalled that Hiccup’s mate went by Astrid.

The night fury wiggled a wingtip at his own partner, hidden even in broad daylight, and began to fly properly, soaring and gliding. The speed was exhilarating, and was only made all the better by Hiccup and his son cheering him on from on his back. And to think, when he first flew with his human’s hatchling, the little boy had been so scared, but now... Toothless narrowed his eyes in determination. Hiccup, as though reading his mind, held on tight to his neck as the night fury climbed higher and higher. Just before he hit the apex of his ascent, Hiccup tossed his son past Toothless’s head, and Toothless flared his wings out as he fell back, watching the small human as though he was the tastiest fish in the world, who had to be caught at all costs. Luckily, Hiccup caught him, and Toothless pulled his wings in for a steep dive, roaring along with the excited voices on his back.

As he leveled out, he looked over to his side, where his mate glided along gracefully beside him, appearing from within a cloud. He stared at her, still enamored by how she flew like she was part of the air, rather than forcing her way away from the ground. The light fury looked back at him. “You want some more dragons to fly with, ‘Alpha?’” she asked, before nodding her head behind her. Toothless followed her gaze, and the voices of his adorable trio rose to his ears.

“Did you see? I ran into Stormfly’s human!”

“Yeah, it’s all you’ve talked about since we got here.”

“There’s so much... bright! And sun!”

“Oh! Look, there’s dad! Mom, did you see dad? He’s right there!”

“He’s still got that human of his on him. And one of the hatchlings!”

“Dad! Dad! Watch this! Watch me! Look!” Dart pulled back and shot a plasma blast out in front of her, then flew through the explosion. Just like her mother, she vanished from sight. Unlike her mother, however, it wore off after a second, leaving her adorable black-and-white scales visible for all to see. She flapped harder, and came up even with the night fury, as did her siblings. “Did you see, dad? I did the see-through trick! Bet even you didn’t know where I was!”

Toothless rumbled in approval. “Very good, Dart. You’re picking that up quickly.”

On his other side, Pouncer flew up next to Hiccup and his son. Toothless couldn’t see him, but rather felt as the small human crawled a little up his neck and onto his head, then reached out towards Toothless’s lightest son. Pouncer batted playfully at his hand and laughed, “no, silly, I’m still too small to carry you! You gotta wait ‘til I’m big and strong like Dad!”

Just then, Stormfly zoomed past them, Astrid astride her, singing out, “my human came to visit me! And she brought her smaller human, too!” Invigorated, Toothless flapped after her, flying a barrel roll around the dragoness and letting Hiccup and Astrid trade kids for awhile. Then, they broke off to fly past each other, over and over like a pair of waves out of sync.

For over an hour, the six dragons and four humans flew together, just enjoying themselves and the weather, Hiccup’s vikings too far away to pull their chief away, Toothless’s dragons too independent to need him every hour of the day. They talked at each other, the adults knowing that they would only get strange noises in response; the children hoping a flash of understanding would one day strike them all.

Finally, the little hatchlings grew tired. Ruffrunner may have been the only one to admit as much, but a pair of yawns from the human kids convinced them to at least land for their sakes. The adult light fury remained perched on the tip of the bow, staring impassively as her children and the vikings’ wrestled and played together, and the two adult humans rubbed and scritched her mate and his friend. After a few seconds of this, Toothless turned to face her.

“I think Hiccup’s saying we should visit next week.” The language of the humans was difficult to decipher, but Toothless had spent so much time around his human, he had managed to pick up more words than usual. Even so, it was more a clever guess than a real translation, like hunting for fish through a choppy sea.

The light fury gave him a doubtful churr and said, “so soon? You know I’d like our kids to spend more time here learning to be dragons than flying back and forth to that island.”

Hiccup waited for her to stop talking before making a few more noises, followed by the one word in the vikings’ language every dragon who’d visited Berk knew.

“Fish.”

Six pairs of reptilian eyes in scaly heads immediately focused on him. One deadly nadder, one night fury, three hybrids, and even the light fury watched, wondering if he had said it because he had brought the delectable, slimy foodstuffs with him. Unfortunately, his hands remained empty, but as he kept talking, Toothless was pretty sure he was promising a lot of fish next week. He nodded his head, and Hiccup smiled.

With the plan settled, the group said their goodbyes. Dart, Pouncer, and their human counterparts, had to be separated from each other by their moms, Hiccup gave Toothless’s tail a quick once-over, and Stormfly picked a napping Ruffrunner up in her claws before carrying him back through the Maw. Toothless licked Hiccup a few more times, the viking pretending to try to fight him off, before turning and leaping off the deck to join his mate and children for their own descent into the Hidden World. The night fury took one last glance back at the ship, only to see it vanish into the thick mist of the water’s spray. With a triumphant roar, he tucked his wings in, turned, and dove down in a spin, spiraling past the other dragons as he thought of next week and wondered whether he could convince Hookfang to join them, or at least to be there at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured it out, the dragons and the vikings never permanently separated - I figure it lasted a month or so before one of them sought out the other. The dragons live in the Hidden World, of course, but frequently visit their humans. So, the reason that Astrid was worried and Toothless was on guard? They always met on Berk or somewhere else offshore - boats aren't supposed to find the Hidden World - so Toothless wasn't sure if it was really him, and Astrid wasn't sure if Toothless would let them be so close to their home.


End file.
